Quatre Raberba Winner et les trois Esprits de Noël
by Plikt
Summary: Quatre est un jeune homme qui pourrait être charmant s'il n'avait pas été aussi.. désagréable.. Il semble haïr Noël et tout ce qui l'entoure, et empoisonne son entourage en ce jour de fête. Jusqu'à ce qu'une visite soit le commencement de changements..


Notes : Désolée, ce n'est pas la suite de Sa Majesté (vous ne connaissez pas ? ^-^) en revanche, c'est une fiction spéciale Noël dont l'idée m'est venue en regardant... Barbie... Oui, certes... Enfin, c'était très bien celà dit, alors je ne saurais que trop vous le conseiller (je crois que le titre c'est Barbie et la magie de Noël ou un truc du genre...)

Et donc, en vous souhaitant un très joyeux Noël ^-^

* * *

**Quatre Raberba Winner et les trois esprits de Noël**

Avez-vous déjà remarqué comme les contes ont cette particularité de commencer perpétuellement par les mots : « Il était une fois… ».

On pourrait se demander la raison du choix d'une telle formule.

Chercher à la comprendre un peu mieux.

A lui donner un sens plus profond.

« Il était… »

C'est du passé, non ?

Il était, peut-être n'est-il plus…

Les contes semblent alors sortir d'un passé lointain, presque oublié.

Comme si plus rien de magique ne pouvait arriver aujourd'hui.

« Une fois ».

Une seule, et unique fois.

Comme si les contes ne pouvaient pas se répéter, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus arriver.

Pourtant, tous les contes ne sont pas perdus dans le passé.

Et même s'ils ne se dérouleront plus exactement de la même manière, la magie existe encore, et il peut toujours arriver quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Alors, ne commençons pas cette histoire par un « Il était une fois », même si cette histoire le mériterait probablement.

Commençons plutôt par…

Non, en fait, rien ne peut remplacer un bon vieux « Il était une fois », même s'il n'est pas vraiment à prendre au sens propre.

Il était une fois, un jeune homme à qui tout semblait sourire dans la vie.

Il était beau, jeune, il était intelligent et gagnait merveilleusement bien sa vie.

En fait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se plaindre.

Son patron l'adorait, ses employés le craignaient.

Il rendait toujours des dossiers parfaits, et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Pas la moindre petite chose.

Si on avait demandé à ses connaissances de parler de lui, la majorité des réponses auraient contenu le mot « parfait ».

Tout simplement, parce qu'il l'était.

A un tout petit détail prêt…

- Barton !

En fait, ce jeune homme avait, tout simplement, un caractère de merde.

Alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait, et que son assistant, ou secrétaire, même si ça faisait moins viril, entrait, le jeune héros de notre histoire se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

Le grand brun n'eut aucune expression quand il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, monsieur ?

– Où est le dossier sur les ventes du dernier programme ? Je ne le trouve nulle part.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, comprenant immédiatement de par son talent d'assistant, ou secrétaire, de quel dossier il s'agissait.

– Je vous l'ai pourtant apporté il y a moins de dix minutes, avec votre café.

Et il indiqua le dit café d'un mouvement de tête.

– C'est bien la seule chose que vous savez faire.

Marmonna notre héros en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Il prit alors à la main une liasse d'une cinquantaine de pages que son assistant/secrétaire avait tapés avec dextérité et sueur.

– Et j'espère que vous ne pensez pas que ce brouillon est acceptable.

Acheva-t-il en jetant la pile de feuille sur le bureau sans plus y prêter attention.

Trowa déglutit difficilement.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il avait sérieusement envie de frapper son patron.

Il avait passé deux semaines à faire au mieux cette saloperie de dossier, et voilà que son patron le rejetait sans même y avoir accordé plus d'un quart d'heure.

– Recommencez-le, il me le faut pour demain.

Trowa, reprenant les feuilles, écarquilla les yeux.

– Demain ? Mais…

- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à redire ?

Le jeune blond remarqua que les doigts de son secrétaire s'étaient resserrés sur les feuilles, et il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

– Oh, laissez-moi deviner, vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir, et passer la nuit à réparer votre erreur ne vous convient pas ?

Trowa déglutit difficilement pour ne pas se jeter sur son patron et le tuer, et il réussi à répondre calmement :

- C'est la veille de Noël, j'ai effectivement un repas de famille de prévu, comme la majorité des gens à cette époque de l'année.

L'autre se contenta de le regarder en croisant les jambes.

– Eh bien, vous pouvez y aller…

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, et Trowa le connaissait.

Méfiant, il le laissa continuer.

– Mais si vous ne me rendez pas ce dossier refait proprement dès demain matin à dix heures, vous serez renvoyé.

Et, sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme fit pivoter son fauteuil pour regarder au dehors.

- Mais… demain… Je dois venir demain ?

- Vous ne saviez pas que je ne considérais pas que le 25 était férié ? Mais si vous voulez vous mettre à chercher un autre emploi, je vous en pris.

Il attendit quelques instants, avant d'entendre la porte de son bureau claquer.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours courir après Trowa pour lui demander de ne plus claquer cette porte aussi violemment.

Mais il avait probablement assez ennuyé ce pauvre garçon.

Oui, Quatre Raberba Winner n'était pas quelqu'un de sympathique, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Il aimait contrôler tout le monde et, surtout, le ressentir.

Alors, avoir tout pouvoir sur un grand gaillard comme Trowa, ça avait réellement quelque chose de plaisant.

S'il avait été un peu moins poli, il aurait dit jouissif.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, et regarda un peu plus bas, les lumières du sapin.

Noël était vraiment une connerie sans nom.

Le seul but de cette charmante petite fête était juste de pousser les gens à acheter plus.

Des cadeaux pour les morveux qui pensaient les mériter.

Des plats de meilleure qualité pour ce jour qui se pensait exceptionnel.

Et c'était juste une sale excuse pour pousser tout le monde à faire comme tout le monde, une fois de plus.

Quand quelqu'un disait qu'il passait Noël seul, tout le monde le regardait toujours avec peine, allant même jusqu'à proposer une invitation.

Noël, c'était la fête des voleurs, des commerçants et des hypocrites.

Ça n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec un quelconque mythe chrétien.

Il regarda doucement sa montre, il était déjà dix-neuf heures, pas étonnant que son assistant se soit permis de faire des réclamations, mais Quatre ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il allait laisser passer des erreurs aussi grotesques que celles qu'il avait pu faire.

Après tout, le fait qu'on soit le soir de Noël ne changeait strictement rien aux yeux du blond.

Alors qu'il continuait à regarder droit devant lui, il sentit peu à peu ses yeux se fermer.

Et, sans comprendre comment, il se mit à dormir.

* * *

Il se réveilla à peine quelques instants plus tard, sentant une présence dans son bureau.

Il se redressa rapidement, et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de bave au coin des lèvres avant de se retourner vers celui qui avait osé le déranger.

Mais, il ne réussi pas à émettre le moindre son, en voyant son père qui semblait regarder fixement l'un des tableaux que Quatre avait acheté depuis quelques temps.

Bien sûr il n'y avait, en soit, rien de surprenant à trouver son paternel chez soi le soir du réveillon.

Sauf que, pour Quatre, ça l'était, dans la mesure où son père était mort depuis un peu plus de cinq ans à présent.

L'homme posa sur lui ses yeux glacés, et se retourna totalement vers son rejeton qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot et, finalement, son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, trouva le moyen de lui dire :

- Je t'en pris, ferme la bouche, tu as tout simplement l'air ridicule.

Piqué au vif par une telle déclaration, Quatre ferma immédiatement la bouche et se releva pour faire face à son père, le regardant de haut.

– C'est tout simplement impossible.

Affirma le blond en regardant cet espèce de fantôme qui s'était une nouvelle fois désintéressé de lui pour regarder les tableaux et autres sculptures.

– Que tu ais autant réussi ? Oui, je trouvais aussi.

Répondit son père sans lui accorder un regard.

– Par contre, tes goûts en matière d'art sont toujours aussi lamentables…

Continua-t-il en effleurant une sculpture qui devait valoir un mois de salaire pour Trowa.

Quatre serra les poings.

Dans son souvenir, son père avait toujours été quelqu'un de froid et cassant, mais il ne se rappelait plus, qu'en plus, il était terriblement énervant.

En fait, il trouvait presque cela logique que le fantôme de son père vienne l'ennuyer le soir même de Noël.

– Et que me vaut votre visite, au juste ?

Finit-il par demander à l'apparition fantomatique qui se tourna finalement vers lui.

Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de son père, et ce dernier se contenta de répondre.

– Je suis venu t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël.

Quatre haussa les sourcils.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre, c'était ça.

Enfin, depuis quand son père osait-il seulement mentionner Noël ?

– Merci, je n'ai besoin d'aucun cadeau de votre part.

Répliqua froidement le jeune homme avant de se remettre dans son fauteuil.

– Et, de toute façon, comme je rêve, votre cadeau ne m'apportera strictement rien.

Il sentit son père qui restait derrière lui, le fixant toujours.

– Te rends-tu compte du fait que tu es probablement la personne la plus désagréable qui existe ?

Quatre ricana froidement.

– Je ne fais que suivre vos conseils.

Le ton de son père se fit soudainement plus doux, surprenant Quatre au plus haut point.

– Et n'as-tu jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir tord ?

Quatre se retourna brusquement, il voulait voir quelle expression allait avec ce ton.

Il voulait voir autre chose que le visage froid de son paternel.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne, la pièce était vide.

Quatre se frotta un instant les yeux, il était dix-neuf heures trente, et il était déjà épuisé.

Il se releva, prit son manteau, et quitta son bureau sans même regarder Trowa qui recommençait son travail sans même comprendre ce qui n'allait pas la première fois.

Et, alors qu'il marchait sous la neige et les lumières des fêtes jusqu'à son domicile, Quatre continua à maudire la magie de Noël.

Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, il se mit au lit, décidé à oublier que c'était la soirée du réveillon.

Voir tous ces gens rire alors qu'il rentrait dans le froid lui avait coupé l'appétit, et il avait juste envie de retourner au bureau le lendemain, et d'expliquer à Trowa que ce n'était pas la peine de le regarder avec haine parce qu'il avait raté une fête stupide.

Allongé dans son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton, Quatre ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, espérant juste ne plus rêver de son paternel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire des cauchemars…

* * *

Il dormait depuis quelques minutes, quand une drôle de lumière envahie sa chambre.

Immédiatement réveillé, Quatre se redressa pour voir que quelque chose approchait.

Quelque chose flottait vers lui.

Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois en tentant de clairement comprendre ce que cette chose pouvait être.

Et, alors qu'il commençait à distinguer une forme vaguement humaine, il se sentit soudainement précipité contre son lit, un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que lui s'exclamant joyeusement :

- Joyeux Noël Quatrounet ! Prêts à mettre en place ton cadeau ?

Le ton était enjoué, le visage enfantin, les cheveux trop longs, et les yeux trop violets.

Quatre repoussa immédiatement l'intrus et se redressa pour le foudroyer du regard.

– Qui êtes-vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici et comment êtes-vous entré ?

Il se doutait que ce garçon ne pouvait pas être un cambrioleur, ces derniers avaient rarement tendance à réveiller leurs victimes…

L'autre se contenta de flotter au dessus de lui en énumérant :

- Je suis Duo, l'esprit du passé de Noël. Je suis entré en utilisant mes pouvoirs, et je suis venu te montrer l'un de tes Noël passés.

Quatre le regardait toujours, ne répondant rien.

Il avait à peine écouté.

– Il flotte… Ce malade… flotte dans ma chambre.

Souffla-t-il en se disant qu'il devait, obligatoirement, encore rêver.

Duo prit ce qui ressemblait à une baguette et l'agita un peu pour regarder une sorte de pendule qui était apparue.

– Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais j'ai pas mal de monde à voir ce soir, alors si on pouvait y aller vite…

Marmonna-t-il à Quatre en faisant disparaître ce qu'il venait de créer.

Quatre ferma la bouche, et se redressa.

– Je ne vois pas où vous voudriez m'emmener, et encore moins pourquoi je devrais vous suivre.

Répliqua-t-il, mais l'esprit de Noël haussa les sourcils.

– Ton papa ne t'as pas prévenu qu'on venait ?

Quatre le foudroya du regard.

– Mon _père_ ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Duo soupira longuement.

– Eh bah, visiblement, c'est pas gagné. Enfin, aux grands mots les grands moyens !

Finit-il par s'exclamer avant d'attraper fermement le bras de Quatre, et de les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Quatre tomba brutalement sur un parquet froid, et il reconnu celui de sa chambre.

Duo, flottant à côté de lui sembla soudainement ennuyé.

– Mince, je crois que je me suis planté…

Murmura-t-il.

Quatre se redressa un peu pour se voir, plus jeune, assis sur son lit à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre.

– Normalement, on aurait dû arriver pour le jour de Noël…

Continuait Duo en regardant toujours quelque chose sur sa baguette.

Quatre se redressa, fixant toujours l'enfant qui rêvassait.

– C'est Noël.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien.

Avant de finalement s'exclamer :

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas en famille ? Où sont tes cadeaux ? Et le sapin ? Et la décoration ? Dis-moi que tu as, au moins, eu un repas au réveillon ?

Quatre le regarda un instant, avant de répondre.

– Bien sûr que j'ai eu un repas. Je n'étais pas affamé !

– Non ! Je veux dire… Un repas de fête, quelque chose de chouette !

Quatre tenta de se rappeler, il supposa qu'il avait eu droit à un repas tout à fait normal avec son père.

En tête à tête, dans un silence de glace.

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, et que Duo le plaignait au possible, l'enfant sur son lit eu un mouvement, et ouvrit brusquement sa fenêtre.

Une autre voix enfantine retentit :

- Quatre ! Tu viens ?

Quatre regarda le petit blond qui acquiesçait et passait par la fenêtre.

Duo sembla soudainement bien plus joyeux.

– Je me disais bien que ça pouvait pas être juste ça.

Il attrapa la main de Quatre rapidement.

– Allez, viens, on les suit !

Et, sans que Quatre puisse protester, ils quittèrent cette chambre si vide pour apparaître dans une petite cabane en bois où trois enfants étaient réunis.

Quatre les reconnu, et serra les poings en songeant qu'il ne les avait plus vu depuis une éternité.

La petite fille jeta presque sur Quatre un gros paquet parfaitement bien fait, et le jeune homme à côté de l'esprit se surpris à sourire en voyant le visage lumineux qu'il avait à l'époque.

En déchirant le paquet, il découvrit un pull fait main avec ses initiales dessus.

Il y avait encore quelques paquets, et il savait qu'ils étaient tous pour lui.

Duo souriait béatement à côté de lui.

– C'est un beau Noël je trouve.

Murmura l'esprit, et Quatre, perdant un peu de sa froideur.

– Oui, et ils étaient toujours comme ça.

Il se regarda ouvrir les cadeaux que la famille de ses amis lui faisaient toujours, et il se vit rire avec les deux autres enfants, alors qu'ils parlaient de Noël et de bien d'autres choses.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière Quatre et l'esprit, mais les enfants ne les entendirent pas.

Quatre se retourna, attrapant l'épaule de l'esprit.

– Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Duo, souriant toujours calmement, se tourna vers lui sans comprendre :

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est un joli moment non ?

Mais Quatre ne regardait plus les enfants et, soudainement, l'ensemble de la cabane en bois sembla se soulever faisant crier de surprise les trois enfants.

Quatre vit son père se pencher sur lui, et l'attraper brusquement par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui en lui rappelant à quel point Noël était une perte de temps et, surtout, d'argent.

Duo attrapa le bras de Quatre, et les ramena dans la chambre du blond.

Le jeune esprit semblait véritablement désolé.

– Pardon… J'aurais dû nous ramener plus tôt… Est-ce que ça va ?

Demanda-t-il en regardant Quatre qui gardait la tête basse.

Le jeune blond se redressa soudainement, retrouvant immédiatement son air froid.

– Bien sûr que ça va.

Il se releva, s'éloignant rapidement de l'esprit.

– Après tout, ce genre d'événement n'était pas si important, et j'ai très bien vécu sans ! Mon père avait raison, Noël est effectivement inutile, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a aidé à réussir en tout cas !

Il se retourna pour voir la tête que pouvait bien faire l'esprit, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

La chambre était vide, Duo n'était plus visible.

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été là.

Quatre soupira, et se glissa à nouveau entre ses draps, espérant qu'il en avait finit avec les rêves stupides.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu compte te rendre compte de ma présence rapidement ?

Quatre serra un peu plus son oreiller contre lui essayant d'éviter de se rendre compte qu'une voix féminine lui demandait de se réveiller depuis un moment.

Il grogna quand il sentit deux mains se mettre à le secouer énergiquement.

– Mais bon sang, il n'est que vingt heures et tu dors déjà ? T'es une marmotte, un blaireau ou un homme ?

Ouvrant les yeux, et se redressant rapidement pour foudroyer du regard celle qui osait se moquer de lui à ce point, il cru gémir en voyant que la fille flottait tout comme Duo.

Visiblement, ce rêve n'avait pas de fin.

Ou bien, il n'était pas un rêve.

– Bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai un programme chargé tu sais ?

Quatre la regarda d'un air morne.

– Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas venir me voir, ne vous gênez pas, je m'en passerais.

La blonde qui flottait au dessus de lui posa les mains sur ses hanches.

– Tu sais que si je laissais tous ceux qui me disaient ça, je n'aurais plus de travail ?

Quatre se mit assis sur son lit et se frotta les yeux.

– Peut-être que vous devriez revoir vos méthodes de travail.

Elle lui sourit, et se posa devant lui.

– Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Quatre la regarda froidement.

– Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

– Pas vraiment.

Répondit-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Elle lui prit doucement la main.

– Je m'appelle Réléna, esprit de Noël du présent.

Et, sans que Quatre puisse critiquer son prénom, ils disparurent de la chambre pour réapparaître dans le bureau de Quatre.

Ce dernier regarda l'heure, il était vingt heures.

– Je t'ai dis que c'était le présent, pourquoi est-ce que tu vérifie ?

Quatre haussa les épaules.

– Je me suis dis qu'un bon de quelques heures était toujours considéré comme le présent.

Réléna soupira à côté de lui en le traînant en dehors de son bureau.

– C'est déjà le futur, et donc, déjà quelque chose que tu pourrais changer.

Quatre s'arrêta et regarda un peu autours de lui.

Son bureau était plongé dans le noir, ce qui était tout à fait normal.

– Et donc, tu m'as amené ici parce que ?

Réléna haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as quelque chose à voir ?

Quatre soupira bruyamment et passa au travers de la porte de son bureau pour rejoindre le couloir.

Il vit immédiatement qu'il y avait de la lumière, et il se retourna pour voir Trowa penché sur son ordinateur, tapant avec une rapidité certaine des lignes de texte qu'il semblait vouloir améliorer.

– Il a l'air drôlement fatigué…

Effectivement, Trowa semblait même épuisé.

En même temps, Quatre lui demandait assez souvent de rester un peu plus tard pour terminer son travail, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Trowa soupira, et se recula un peu dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là au juste ?

Demanda Réléna en cherchant réellement à comprendre ce qui pouvait obliger le jeune homme à rater le repas traditionnel du réveillon.

– Il a mal fait son travail, donc il recommence.

Réléna le regarda un instant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Quatre regarder son secrétaire continuer son travail en soupirant assez souvent.

Il n'y avait pas une seule autre personne dans le bâtiment.

Le téléphone sonna, et Trowa appuya rapidement sur un bouton pour recevoir la conversation en haut parleur et continuer à travailler.

Il avait une nuit pour refaire le travail d'une semaine.

– Trowa ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Catherine ?

– Dis-moi, je t'en pris, que tu es sur le départ et que tu ne vas pas tarder…

Trowa regarda rapidement la pille de feuille à retaper qu'il lui restait, et il soupira.

– Ne compte pas trop me voir ce soir Catherine…

La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil soupira longuement.

– Mais enfin Trowa ! Les enfants étaient ravis à l'idée de te revoir ! Tu ne peux pas en parler à ton esclavagiste de patron ?

Trowa soupira en effaçant ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

– Il est déjà rentré chez lui.

– En te laissant seul ?

– J'avais du travail à finir, pas lui.

– Laisse tomber ce travail de merde, et vient faire Noël avec ta famille ! Déjà que tu dois travailler demain !

Trowa soupira longuement, avant de reprendre le plus calmement possible.

– Je me suis déjà excusé non ? On se reverra dans tous les cas au nouvel an.

– Sauf s'il te donne encore quelque chose à faire pas vrai ?

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je suis fatigué Catherine…

- Si t'es fatigué et que tu te sens pas bien, t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi !

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Est-ce que tu lui as seulement dis qu'il était invité ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et Quatre fronça les sourcils.

Trowa ne lui avait jamais proposé de passer Noël avec lui.

De toute façon, il aurait refusé.

Réléna s'appuya sur lui.

– Comme c'est mignon, il ne voulait pas que tu passes la soirée tout seul, et toi, tu l'as forcé à le faire en lui donnant un truc chiant à faire…

Quatre se sentit très légèrement coupable.

Mais, si légèrement, qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à regarder Trowa de haut.

Le jeune homme répondit doucement à sa sœur :

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

– Alors là, c'est la meilleure, tu insiste pour qu'il vienne, et t'ose pas lui demander !

L'autre soupira une fois de plus, et tapota sur la table.

– Je vais tenter de finir vite, et je viendrais à minuit quoi qu'il arrive pour les cadeaux.

– Et si tu n'as pas fini ?

– Je tenterais de voir avec lui…

Quatre croisa les bras.

– S'il ne me rend pas son travail à temps, il sait parfaitement que je le virerais.

Réléna haussa les épaules.

– Visiblement, sa famille reste plus importante que sa réussite.

– Alors il est stupide.

Acheva Quatre alors que Trowa raccrochait en embrassant sa sœur et les enfants.

Il reprit immédiatement son travail avec un sérieux que Quatre appréciait chez lui.

Mais, alors qu'il continuait à taper comme un robot depuis une dizaine de minutes, il attrapa soudainement un presse papier, et le jeta au travers de la pièce en poussant ce qui ressemblait à un cri de rage.

Quatre regarda Trowa se prendre la tête dans les mains, et il cru un instant que le jeune homme allait pleurer.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de tenter de réussir à conserver son calme, et il reprit son travail, dans ce bureau.

Si vide.

L'esprit du présent posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

– Nous devons rentrer maintenant.

La voix était plus douce, et Quatre la suivie sans un mot.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre garda les poings serrés, il commençait à légèrement s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Trowa seul dans ce bureau.

Il aurait pu le laisser refaire ce dossier pour la semaine suivante, et lui laisser Noël.

Mais, quand il se retourna vers Réléna, il sentit qu'il se refermait à nouveau.

– Bien sûr que ça va. Et je vais vous dire qu'il a intérêt à avoir terminé son travail demain s'il ne veut pas être renvoyé !

Réléna n'eut qu'un sourire triste avant de disparaître.

Quatre resta debout un moment, avant de regarder l'heure.

Vingt-heures trente, et il n'était plus fatigué.

Comprenant, par logique, qu'il ne tarderait pas à y avoir un troisième esprit, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, et attendit.

Il savait que son père lui avait fait le pire de tous les cadeaux empoisonnés.

* * *

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir le dernier esprit de Noël apparaître.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux décoiffés qui semblait uniquement intéressé par les quelques papiers que ses yeux parcouraient.

Il leva les yeux vers Quatre, et lui demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

- Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Ce dernier se releva.

– Lui-même.

L'autre hocha la tête et cocha quelque chose sur ses notes avant de relever les yeux.

– Heero, esprit de Noël du futur. J'ai été envoyé pour vous montrer la vie vers laquelle vous vous dirigez.

Quatre croisa les bras.

– Je croyais que le futur n'était jamais décidé à l'avance.

– Non, mais pour l'instant, avec votre attitude, c'est comme ça que vous finirez.

Répondit Heero en lui prenant la main.

– Nous y allons ?

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

– Finissons-en vite.

Et, sans un mot de plus ils disparurent pour découvrir ce qui attendait Quatre.

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'apparaître dans un appartement miteux où les meubles étaient rares et semblaient peu confortables.

Il se tourna vers Heero.

– Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une erreur ?

L'esprit se contenta d'un signe négatif, et Quatre se vit, un peu plus âgé, moins bien habillé, sérieusement fatigué.

Il se vit ouvrir son frigo et jurer en le voyant vide.

Et, alors que son autre lui semblait chercher de quoi acheter à manger, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'esprit :

- Attend, depuis quand je suis ici ? C'est faux pas vrai ? Non mais regarde-moi ! Plus aucune classe ! Plus rien ! Je fouille sous mon canapé pour retrouver deux euros !

Heero regarda ses notes et se mit à expliquer :

- Le lendemain du réveillon, tu as renvoyé Trowa parce qu'il n'a pas rendu son travail à temps, mais ton nouvel assistant est allé se plaindre de ton comportement à ton patron qui en a profité pour te virer. Il voulait ta tête depuis un moment mine de rien. Depuis, à cause de tes exigences, de ton sale caractère et de la raison de ton licenciement, tu cherches du travail sans rien trouver de définitif.

Quatre regarda encore autours de lui.

C'était tout simplement impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout perdu juste parce qu'il avait renvoyé Trowa !

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

– Non, jamais je ne me serais laissé devenir aussi pitoyable que ça ! Regarde-moi ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! On dirait Remus Lupin dans Harry Potter !

Heero haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Quatre tentait de faire comprendre en se faisant passer pour un personnage de fiction qui, contrairement à Quatre, était sympathique.

– Et où est-ce que je vais maintenant ?

Demanda Quatre en se voyant sortir de l'appartement avec un manteau qui avait dû connaître de meilleurs moments.

Heero lui reprit la main.

– Allons voir.

Murmura-t-il en emmenant Quatre avec lui.

Ils apparurent au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un marché de Noël.

Les familles passaient devant eux en souriant, en riant, sans les voir.

Il neigeait, et les stands étaient animés.

Quatre se vit un peu plus loin, achetant uniquement un sandwich avec ce qu'il avait pu récupérer.

Visiblement il n'avait pas trouvé de superette ouverte le soir du réveillon.

Il se vit s'installer sur un banc, et commencer à manger en regardant avec envie les familles qui passaient devant lui.

Quatre se regardait d'un air critique.

– Mais ne reste pas là à manger dans le froid comme un con ! T'es à peine couvert ! Tu vas attraper la mort et en plus tu ressembles à un clodo !

Bien sûr, son autre lui ne l'entendait pas, et Heero n'eut pas la moindre réaction, alors que Quatre continuait à se hurler dessus.

– Tu m'étonnes que tu ne retrouve pas de travail fringué comme ça ! C'est plus la mode les guenilles, tu ne savais pas ? Ou tu voulais te déguiser, c'est ça ?

– Quatre ?

Une voix avait retentit un peu plus loin, et les deux Quatre se retournèrent vers l'origine.

Soulagé, le Quatre du présent vit Trowa approcher.

Il s'exclama tout joyeux.

– Voilà, parfait ! Il ne va que nous aider ! C'est obligatoire !

Mais, en se retournant vers lui-même, il se rendit compte que son lui du futur n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux.

Il s'était relevé, et souriait doucement.

Il n'y avait plus aucune attitude hautaine, mais Quatre ne fit pas de commentaire.

D'abord, il fallait que Trowa l'aide, ensuite, il pourrait à nouveau se foutre de lui.

– Bonsoir Trowa.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, et Quatre remarqua qu'il était mieux habillé qu'au bureau.

Il avait également coupé ses cheveux un peu plus courts, et ça lui allait bien.

Trowa sembla un peu gêné.

- Ça faisait un petit moment…

Finit-il par dire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quatre baissa les yeux.

– Oui, je crois que ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant…

L'autre regarda autours de lui, et fronça les sourcils.

– Vous êtes seul ?

Le Quatre du futur releva la tête, en continuant à sourire.

– Eh oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était très important.

– Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Vu tout ce que nous avons acheté, un couvert de plus ne sera pas très encombrant.

Le Quatre du présent sautillait presque de joie.

Il savait que Trowa s'occuperait obligatoirement de sa situation en le voyant si pauvre et si malheureux.

C'était le défaut de Trowa ça, il était trop gentil.

Trop con aussi.

Mais, au lieu de sauter sur l'occasion, son lui du futur se contenta de décliner poliment l'offre.

– J'ai autre chose de prévu un peu plus tard.

Avança-t-il comme excuse, rassurant Trowa par ces mots.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et commença à s'éloigner.

– Bien, dans ce cas, content de vous avoir revu.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna à nouveau.

Les deux Quatre le virent rejoindre un jeune homme et lui prendre la main, se penchant vers une petite fille qui était tout sourire entre eux en leur montrant le père Noël.

Le Quatre du présent ne comprit pas tout de suite et, en se retournant, il vit que le Quatre du futur semblait au bord des larmes.

Il se regarda un instant, sans comprendre, et fixa à nouveau Trowa, sentant un pincement désagréable au cœur en le voyant embrasser cet autre homme.

Il se retourna pour se voir s'éloigner sous la neige, tremblant, mais pas de froid.

Il s'entendit se dire à lui-même :

- T'es vraiment trop con.

Heero lui reprit doucement la main, et le ramena dans le présent.

Quatre s'agrippa immédiatement à lui.

– Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas mon futur ! Je ne peux pas finir seul comme ça !

Heero se contenta de se dégager doucement.

– Le futur a l'avantage de pouvoir être modifié. Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir ta route.

Et, sans laisser à Quatre le temps de lui hurler dessus plus longtemps, il disparu, le laissant seul dans cette chambre vide.

* * *

Quatre courrait sans même regarder devant lui.

Quand le dernier esprit était parti, il avait compris que, son seul moyen de s'éviter ce triste futur, c'était de tenter de changer.

Pas complètement, mais au moins un peu.

Devenir quelqu'un que les gens pouvaient apprécier sans qu'il y ait à manipuler, tromper ou intéresser.

Il s'était rhabillé en vitesse, et était sorti sous la neige.

Il était déjà vingt et une heures, et la majorité des gens étaient au restaurant ou à la maison, à commencer un délicieux repas de Noël.

Quatre courrait, tout simplement parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il y avait une personne qui parvenait à le supporter malgré son caractère.

Et il savait que seule cette personne pourrait lui apprendre à être…

Humain, à défaut d'être gentil.

A force de courir, Quatre arriva devant le bâtiment de son bureau.

Il y avait toujours de la lumière à son étage, et il savait que Trowa devait encore être en train de travailler.

Sans hésiter, il entra et gravit les marches rapidement, ayant trop peur des espaces fermés pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Epuisé, suant, il déboucha finalement à son étage, et prit le temps de reprendre une allure plus convenable avant de marcher en direction du bureau de Trowa.

Ce dernier avait finit par mettre ses lunettes pour ne pas totalement se bousiller les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Il releva immédiatement les yeux en entendant Quatre arriver, et sembla sérieusement surpris.

Quatre, encore un peu essoufflé, s'approcha de lui et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau.

– Barton, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire au juste ?

Ayant arrêté de taper sur son ordinateur, Trowa fronça les sourcils.

– Eh bien… Je refais ce dossier que…

- Et le repas avec Catherine ? Il vous est sorti de la tête ?

L'expression de Trowa ne changea pas du tout, et Quatre fut satisfait de son effet.

– D'autant que, j'en suis persuadé, vous comptiez m'inviter.

Trowa se releva, sans vraiment comprendre.

– Comment est-ce que…

- Allons, je sais toujours tout. Laissez ce dossier, on le regardera plus tard.

Trowa ne comprit pas vraiment quand il vit Quatre éteindre son ordinateur après avoir enregistré ce qu'il avait pu faire, encore moins quand le blond lui jeta sa veste avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui.

– J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.

Continuait le blond sans guère se préoccuper de l'état de son assistant.

Ce dernier finit par se dégager.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire au juste ? A quoi est-ce que vous jouez à présent ?

Quatre s'arrêta, et croisa les bras, un air sérieusement boudeur sur le visage.

– Quoi ? Je tente d'être gentil avec vous, et vous n'êtes pas content ?

Trowa, n'ayant pas vraiment comprit que Quatre tentait d'être gentil, se contenta de demander :

- Et pourquoi ce brusque changement ?

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, énervé par cette curiosité qui émanait de son employé.

– Mettons que je me suis souvenu de certaines choses, et que je ne veux pas finir par regretter ce que je fais.

Trowa ne comprenait toujours pas tout, mais il se dit que si son patron voulait faire des efforts pour être meilleur, il n'allait pas l'en dissuader.

Il se mit à le suivre doucement et, après quelques pas, Quatre s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers lui.

– J'allais oublier quelque chose.

En deux pas, il était au niveau de Trowa, l'attrapait par la cravate, et l'embrassait.

Il sentit le brun rester immobile quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre son baiser, et il sourit en se reculant.

– Joyeux Noël Trowa.

L'autre, ne comprenant toujours pas tout, se contenta de sourire aussi.

– Joyeux Noël, Quatre.

Et, alors que Trowa lui prenait la main, Quatre eu une pensée pour cette autre garçon qu'il avait vu avec Trowa dans le futur.

Il l'aurait volontiers cherché pour lui lancer un « Et toc », mais l'autre n'aurait pas compris.

Quatre ne deviendrait probablement jamais parfait.

Il aurait toujours un caractère de chiotte et la tendance à en demander toujours trop.

Mais il ferait des efforts pour ne pas être uniquement un sale égoïste.

Et, le jour où il adopterait une jolie petite fille avec Trowa, il sentirait que les Noëls seraient, chez eux, une tradition plus forte que tout.

Parce que, finalement, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que croire en la magie de Noël…

* * *

The End ^-^

Eh oui, Quatrre change un peu, mais pas trop ! J'espère que ce petit conte de Noël vous aura plu, et je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, ce sont vos commentaires !

Bisous à tous ceux qui ont lu !

Et Joyeux Noël !

Plikt


End file.
